


Memories

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Memory Loss, tentoo/rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: After a blow to the head, the Doctor cannot seem to remember Rose Tyler





	Memories

Rose scrambled over to where the Doctor had been thrown by the explosion.  His clothes were slightly singed and she could tell he had hit his head rather hard on the wall behind him.  She  _ knew  _ conducting this experiment indoors was a bad idea, but she also knew she had to trust him.  Plus UNIT was depending on them to reverse engineer the fuel they had discovered on that downed alien craft.  Even the Doctor had agreed that it was a cleaner and more reliable source of power, he just hadn’t realised how volatile it could be in a liquid state.

Rose cradled his head in her lap.  He was still breathing, but had yet to open his eyes.  She gently carded her fingers through his hair both in a sign of comfort and to check for injuries.  Everything seemed intact but he did moan a bit as she brushed her fingers along the back of his scalp.

“Doctor?”  She breathed his name.  His eyes slowly fluttered open, and she expected him to smile up at her with one of his ‘I meant to do that’ expressions.  Instead he just stared at her in confusion and said something that nearly stopped her heart:

“Who are you?”

* * *

 

Rose tried to keep it together as the medstaff examined the Doctor.  They didn’t know what they were doing! They were still baffled by his larger brain and had no clue how to deal with the fact that he had two brainstems.  It was the only part of his anatomy that remained fully Time Lord. She just wanted to scream when all they could say was: “It looks like he suffered a concussion.”

Of course he suffered a bloody concussion!  Even she could figure that much out!

Rose had insisted that she stayed by the Doctor’s side for now.  Aside from not knowing who everybody was, he seemed okay. After the medstaff left to allow him to get some rest he leaned back on the pillows and turned towards Rose.  His eyes didn’t reflect any recognition and it caused her heart to clench uncomfortably.

“I’d like to thank you by name, but I’m afraid I don’t know it.”  He said quietly. Rose bit her lip and tried to swallow down the emotions that were threatening to envelop her.

“It’s Rose Tyler.”

“Rose Tyler.”  He enunciated her name in the way he always had.  He had always pronounced it slightly differently than everyone else as he always put a special emphasis on it.  Tears fell unbidden down her cheeks and he reached out a hand and gently brushed them away. He seemed startled by his reaction, but didn’t draw his hand away.  Instead he cupped her cheek gently and looked at her intently.

“You’re important to me, aren’t you?”  He asked. All Rose could do was nod. ‘Important’ was an understatement if she ever heard one.  “Well, that’s a relief then…”

“Why?”  Rose looked at the Doctor quizzically.  His eyes dropped from hers, as he also dropped his hand from her face and settled it in his lap.

“It’s just, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I…” he trailed off and took a deep breath.  “Well, Rose Tyler, not to be forward but… I love you. It’s like a gut instinct, and one of the only things my brain is telling me is true.”

Rose reached out and placed her hand on top of his.  He quickly flipped his hand over and twined their fingers together, his thumb brushing against her knuckles.  He nodded towards their hands.

“And this feels so right.  It’s like...” He gasped as his eyes went wide.  Rose was just about to ask him what was wrong, but like always, he beat her to it.

“This is how we met!”  He exclaimed. “You were in trouble, and I grabbed your hand!  But… it… it wasn’t this hand. I was different. Northern accent.  Leather jacket.” His eyes locked with hers again. “Please tell me I’m not going completely barmy.”  Rose shook her head. There was an argument that he had gone completely barmy a long time ago, but that wasn’t the issue at the moment.

“No, that was you.”  She confirmed. He relaxed marginally.

“Tell me, what was I like?”  His voice was now softer. Rose squeezed his fingers and begun helping him stitch his memories back together.


End file.
